


First skate

by XanLee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating, One Shot, this is just pure fluff okay, what is proofreading and editing we just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanLee/pseuds/XanLee
Summary: Things have been shifting between the two for a few weeks now. Their dynamic seemed to be different, but neither was quite sure how. They were just friends, right? Best friends, who were now noticing how stunning each other's eyes were, and how the other's twinkling laugh seemed to make their stomach flip. What harm would a little totally platonic outing to the ice skating rink be between two friends?





	First skate

**Author's Note:**

> I promised myself that I would write alyanette for femslash feb after denying myself from letting "come again?" turn into alyanette in one chapter, so here we are. Shoutout to the alyanette server I recently joined on discord, y'all fuel me and I wouldn't have been motivated to finish this by valentine's day if not for you. Enjoy I guess lmao.

“Come on, Marinette. I’m going to drag you out there whether you like it or not, y’know,” Alya teased, pulling on her friend’s arm. No, her something-a-little-bit-more-than-a-friend’s arm. “I still can’t believe you’ve never been ice skating!”

Marinette shrugged, having no explanation other than that it was just something she never thought of trying between everything else in her life, and rose from the safety of the bench and wobbled on the blades of her skates as she stood. Alya offered out a hand, which she gladly took, and the two waddled over to the entrance of the ice rink a couple meters away. “You ready?” Alya asked.

“As ready as I’ll ever be…” And with that, Alya stepped onto the ice, Marinette’s hand still in her grasp.

Marinette watched the ice intensely as she placed one skate onto it with great caution. As she shifted her weight onto that foot to pick up the other, the blade glided over the ice, leaving Marinette with no support as she fell back onto her rear end, arms flailing wildly on the way down. Alya lost grip on her hand, not able to do anything to help. She looked down at the girl now wincing on the ice, and extended her hand out once again.

“Hold onto the wall here while you get up,” she advised, pulling to help Marinette back onto her feet.

“Okay.” Marinette did as she was told and, _voilà_ , she was now standing on the ice! She didn’t think she would even get this far! Her feet shuffled back and forth beneath her as she adjusted to this new feeling. Soon enough, though, she lost her balance once again as her right foot betrayed her and slipped too far back. She felt herself falling forward and latched onto Alya’s arm, clinging for dear life.  
“Whoa, easy there,” Alya managed to get out through a giggle.

Marinette looked up from where her face was tucked and was immediately plunged into the depths of entrancing brown eyes behind frames. Had they always been so beautiful, so sparkling against the backdrop of syrupy sweet irises? Her mouth dropped open under Alya’s glimmering gaze. Standing up and trying to calm the mysterious blush growing on her cheeks, Marinette replied with a warm smile, “Thanks for the catch.”

“I knew you’d fall for me someday,” Alya joked, patting Marinette affectionately on the head. Was it really a joke anymore, though? Neither could say for certain. “Now come on, I’m dying to get out there. You can hold onto me if you need.”

“Okay, I can do this,” Marinette answered with a resolute nod as she unstuck herself from the other girl, opting for one point of contact at the hands instead. She was beginning to acclimate to the skates on her feet. “I can do this,” she repeated quietly under her breath.

“Now look down at my feet. See how I have the right one turned out?” Marinette glanced down and matched her position to Alya’s. “That’s to push off of the ice. You’re never gonna go anywhere if you just keep your blades pointed forward. But straighten it out after you push off or else you’ll end up doing a split on the ice,” Alya explained, nudging her glasses up her nose in preparation. “You ready, girl? I’ll go slow for you.”

Marinette nodded with an affirming hum. There was no turning back now. Alya began moving forward, at a snail’s pace, and Marinette made her first tentative push to follow, gripping her hand like a clamp. Her body started gliding forward and she carefully turned her other foot to propel her further.

A smile quickly planted itself firmly on her lips as she picked up speed, and she looked over to Alya just in front of her, leading her, seeing the sides of her lovely ombre hair flutter lightly. Marinette became suddenly hyper-aware of the warmth of the hand in her own. That warmth ran up her arm, stopping to pool in her chest before continuing up to her face, dusting it pink. She didn’t know how exactly, but things seemed to be different between her and her best friend in the past few weeks. A different energy flowed between them, but Marinette wasn’t complaining about this new development.

Suddenly, she felt a burst of confidence fed by pure joy surge up within her, and she made a particularly hard push off of the ice with her skate, rocketing her up to be side-by-side with Alya. Marinette looked over to her, and she looked back, also sporting some slightly redder cheeks. Surely that was just from the cold of the rink, right? “Hey, you’re doing great for your first time!” Alya noted to her. Marinette was beaming now.

But she wanted to go faster. So much faster. She felt steady on her blades now and it felt so natural to her. So she thrusted her leg behind her and raced ahead of Alya, yelling “come on!” over her shoulder. The hand in Marinette’s own tightened as the trailing girl made to catch up, and she tightened hers back.

Alya looked on at the pure _joie de vivre_ radiating from the best friend at her side. Azure eyes shone like the crystal clear waters of Martinique, and she swore that that smile would melt the entire rink beneath them. This girl was truly amazing.

But it still wasn’t fast enough for Marinette, and Alya found herself struggling to keep up. She relented the heavenly soft hand in hers and watched as she raced off ahead.

Marinette barely noticed that her hand was now free, too absorbed in the euphoric feeling of flying across the ice. Having her other arm to swing at her sides allowed her to gain more speed as she put more power into her steps. She felt as if she was soaring, the wind on her face and the smooth, easy movement reminded her of swinging through the air on her yoyo. It just felt so _right_. She turned the corner, laughing joyously as she did so. Her eyes caught on Alya, who was just about to go around the curve, and she pulled out all the stops and put everything into the blades cutting across the ice.

She was quickly flying around the other end of the rink, and she now saw Alya on the opposite straight-away, moving quite slowly as her eyes followed Marinette. One more time around and she’d be back at her side, albeit one lap ahead. So Marinette plowed forward, still delighting in this foreign yet all too familiar sensation as she glides past the other few patrons on the rink.

Once around the bend, she spotted Alya straight ahead. She was so glad that she invited her here, and she wanted to share that with her friend. Her breath was beginning to be a bit labored from her sprint, but it burned so good. She let up and simply coasted across the straight-away. 

Alya turned, wide-eyed as a wild Marinette with arms outspread seemed to be barrelling straight towards her. Five meters away, then two, then one. She braced for impact, her arms ready to catch her friend’s shoulders to slow her down before they would inevitably collide.

It’s at that point that Marinette realized she still had too much momentum, and her gleeful face quickly turned to one of panic. The last thing she saw before the collision was Alya’s face, her beautiful, lovely face, but it was now twisted into what she imagined was a similar expression to her own.

And then they were on the ice, near the wall in the corner of the rink, Marinette’s arms wrapped fully around Alya, whose own arms were squished between the two girls, gripping onto Marinette’s shoulders. They opened their eyes, but didn’t dare to look away from the other.

Marinette’s hands were freezing against the ice under Alya’s back, but that didn’t matter now. All that mattered in this moment was them. Neither knew what exactly came over them, but as they stared into each other’s eyes, they could both see the silent beckoning.

Their lips connected at that instant. Marinette’s short breath was immediately stolen by the girl beneath her, who pressed her dangerously soft lips harder against her own. Blue eyes fluttered closed, savoring the taste that she wanted more of, but her wits came around to her as she remembered where they were; laying on a public ice skating rink, kissing.

She pulled away, but only slightly, and their lips still ghosted together as she felt Alya’s warm breath against hers. Marinette’s eyes flicked open, and she watched in wonder as the sweet cinnamon ones beneath her did as well. She couldn’t fight back the huge smile spreading across her face, or the giggle that rose out of the warmth in her chest. It was only a short, chaste kiss, but Marinette was already hooked. 

“We should probably get up,” Alya got out in between her own laughter.

“Oh, uh, right,” Marinette said as she awkwardly pushed herself up from the ice. She offered a hand out to help the other back onto her feet. They didn’t release each other’s hands as they slowly meandered across the ice. “So… what does this mean for us?” Marinette asked tentatively. Her heart beat wildly in her chest, hoping for a specific answer.

“I… don’t know. What do you want it to mean?” Alya replied, turning her head to look at the blushing girl next to her.

“I mean, I certainly wouldn’t mind if it did mean _something_ ,” she admitted sheepishly, meeting her gaze.

“Neither would I,” she smiled, “I think it also means that I need to teach my new girlfriend how to stop on ice skates.” Alya pulled Marinette in by the waist as the two laughed and planted a kiss on her cheek.

“That sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhh I live for alyanette and I'm so hype that this idea just happened to come to me a couple days before valentine's day omg  
> joyeuse st. valentin, tout le monde!  
>  ~~also pay no attention that it's very unrealistic for marinette to pick up ice skating so fast shhhhhh just let it happen~~
> 
> [come bug me on tumblr.](sadrien-depreste.tumblr.com)


End file.
